


A Musketeer's Horse

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Horses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 11: HorsesA very short short on the importance of a Musketeer's horse.
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Musketeers





	A Musketeer's Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Riddled with mistakes. And I'm very tired but I tried. Enjoy!

A musketeers' horse was an important weapon in their arsenal. 

They required as much, if not more, care than a musketeer's weapons. They needed to be fed, watered, groomed, exercised, and cuddled to put it simply. 

Their horses put in as much work, sometimes even more, as the musketeers. 

A musketeer's horse carried them to and from battle safely, carried them into battle. Their horses helped them to capture the good and the bad. 

A musketeer's horse was not just a means of transport or another tool in their arsenal.

Their horse was as much a Musketeer as they were.


End file.
